Beban
by CarmineR
Summary: Sejak anak itu pergi, sebuah perasaan asing mulai menggelayuti batin Kaizo. /Typo,Rush,OOC/


**.**

.

 **Boboiboy milik Monsta**

 **.**

 **Typo, Rush, Bit OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaizo mengawali harinya dengan berbagai macam latihan. Aneka ragam bentuk latihan mampu ia lakukan dalam satu waktu. Pemuda itu berlatih begitu keras hingga otot-otot kakinya mengilu setiap kali ia perlu menopang tubuh jangkungnya. Kaizo tak peduli apabila ia mengawali harinya dengan cara meremuk redamkan seluruh raganya dengan latihan karena ia tahu hanya dengan cara itulah ia bisa sehebat dan sekuat ini.

Pemuda itu bebas berlatih kapan pun ia mau, terutama sejak dirinya tak perlu memotong waktunya yang berharga untuk melatih seorang bocah.

Ayunan pedang energi dalam genggaman Kaizo yang erat itu melambat. Peluh meluncur dari dahinya dan menetes dari ujung dagunya. Ia menyeka butiran keringat yang lain sementara arah pandangannya tertuju pada suatu titik yang jauh dari balik _barrier_ tembus pandang yang melingkupi sekeliling arena berlatih kapal itu.

Sebelum setitik perasaan aneh mengambil alih tubuhnya, Kaizo dikejutkan oleh bunyi pintu besi otomatis yang terbuka dari arah belakang punggungnya.

"Latihan, Kapten?" tanya Lahap pada Kaizo yang sosoknya jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Lahap sendiri sudah terbiasa melihat Kapten mudanya itu berlatih hingga lupa waktu. Betapa Kaizo tergila-gila dengan hobi berlatihnya itu.

Kapten Kaizo kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang penuh dengan kebasa-basian itu. Pikirannya kembali terpusat pada suatu gerakan yang sedari tadi ia anggap sulit untuk dikuasai.

Lahap sudah terbiasa dengan ketidakacuhan Kaizo padanya. Karena itu, ia memilih untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Kaizo melemparkan tatapan dingin padanya. Namun ketika Lahap hendak pergi, ia teringat sesuatu. "Kapten," panggilnya pada Kaizo yang masih sibuk meliuk-liukkan mata pedang energi miliknya ke sebuah robot simulasi. "Pang-"

Gerakan Kaizo terhenti mendadak smementara pedangnya yang terhunus itu menggantung di udara. "Ada apa dengan _nya?_ " Nada Pemuda itu ketika bertanya membuat sekujur tubuh Lahap merinding.

Tanpa memperdulikan robot simulasi kian mendekat, Kaizo menatap tajam ke arah Lahap. "Apa anak itu membuat kesalahan?" tanyanya. Belum sempat Lahap menjawab, pedang Kaizo menebas secara horizontal ke sisi kirinya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah sasaran. Dalam sekejap tubuh besi robot tadi ambruk, memercikkan bunga-bunga api di sekeliling tebasan yang dibabat penuh perhitungan.

"Ngg, itu, Kapten. Sepertinya dia memutus semua kontak dengan kapal. Saya tak bisa menyadap juga melacak-"

Serta-merta Kaizo mengangkat tangan kirinya, sementara pedang yang berada dalam genggamannya ia sarungkan dengan sigap ke dalam sabuk khusus. "Perihal itu, saya telah memutuskan untuk memberikan semua keputusan pada Pang sendiri."

Lahap mengubah gestur tubuhnya, merasa tak nyaman dengan keputusan sang Kapten. "Saya rasa itu bukan keputusan yang baik, Kapten." Sedetik setelah melontarkan pernyataan yang menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan itu, Lahap segera menyesalinya. Lantaran, kini Kaizo tengah mengintimidasinya dengan pandangannya yang membuatnya segera mati kutu.

"Kau meragukan keputusanku, Letnan?" tanya Kaizo tajam sementara iris _crimson-_ nya menyipit, mencoba mencari-cari ketakutan dalam diri Lahap.

Sekujur tubuh pendek Lahap menegang. "Tidak, Kapten!"

Kaizo mengedikkan dagunya, isyarat agar Lahap segera angkat kaki dari ruangan itu. Senyum miring penuh keangkuhan tercetak di bibirnya. Membuat seseorang tunduk dan takut pada dirinya adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kaizo.

Kemudian, tanpa berlama-lama, Lahap segera pergi dari tempat itu dan Kaizo mengawasinya, bahkan ketika pintu besar otomatis itu tertutup rapat.

Awalnya, ia sendiri juga meragukan keputusan itu. Meninggalkan seorang anak yang baru berusia 11 tahun di sebuah planet asing dengan membebankan misi penting saja adalah sebuah tindakan yang tak baik. Terlebih lagi membiarkannya di sana tanpa adanya pengawasan.

Kaizo mendengus. Kemudian ia kembali berniat melanjutkan latihannya yang sempat terhenti. Namun, Kaizo gagal menyatukan kembali kepingan-kepingan dari kefokusannya yang sempat terburai akibat percakapan tadi. Ia tak merasa lelah secara fisik, hanya saja keadaan batinnya tak memungkiri dirinya untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Pandangan Kaizo menyapu keseluruhan ruangan yang luas itu. Pemandangan robot-robot bergelimpangan di sana-sini cukup membuatnya puas. Toh, mau diatur sesulit apapun robot-robot itu dalam mode bertarung, tak ada yang mampu menyentuh Kaizo barang sedikit pun.

Merasa letih dan bosan karena latihan kali ini kurang menantang, Kaizo memutuskan pergi untuk memeriksa jadwal-jadwal pemberangkatan yang ada. Ia sedikit membungkuk saat ia menyambar jaket yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat pijakannya. Disampirkannya jaket biru itu dan segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh dengan rongsokan robot.

"Segera bereskan tempat ini setelah kau-"

Rahang Kaizo terkatup secepat ia ketika melontarkan deretan kalimat tadi. Lagi-lagi ia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada 'Bocah' yang biasanya mengekori kemana pun ia pergi. Ia terusik dengan perbuatan bodohnya itu. Untuk menegaskan bahwa dia sudah benar-benar pergi, Kaizo menoleh ke belakang. Dan yang ia dapati adalah ruang hampa yang membentang.

Kaizo berdecak muak.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja dan Kaizo pikir perasaan aneh itu akan ikut menyurut seiring perputaran waktu. Namun ia salah. Sejak anak itu pergi, Kaizo merasakan adanya sesuatu bergejolak yang timbul-tenggelam dalam dirinya. Setiap kali anak buahnya yang satu itu melaporkan bahwa belum adanya kemajuan dari misi untuk merebut kuasa-kuasa dari tangan yang tak layak, ingin sekali Kaizo membatalkan misi itu.

Pada akhirnya ia jenuh sendiri dengan perasaannya yang menggelikan itu. Maka, di kemudian hari, Kaizo memerintahkan agar Pang memutus kontak dengan kapal demi menjaga kefokusan dalam misinya kali ini sekaligus menghindari kecurigaan dari pemilik kuasa di sana.

Sol bot yang tebal milik Kaizo mengentak keras di sepanjang koridor kapal. Pintu menuju ruang kendali terbuka secara otomatis dan menampakkan macam-macam peralatan kendali yang tampak rumit untuk dikendalikan juga sejumlah tombol-tombol yang beraneka ragam bentuknya.

"Kapten, persediaan bahan bakar menipis," lapor Lahap ketika sebuah layar peringatan muncul secara mendadak di hadapannya.

"Lakukan pengisian ulang dengan skala besar. Saya tak mau misi kita selanjutnya tertunda hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini."

"Baik." Lalu Lahap mengetik kode-kode yang sukar untuk dibaca dengan segera.

Hening memberatkan atmofsir ruang kendali itu. Kaizo sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya hingga ia tak memperdulikan goncangan-goncangan saat kapal besar itu menikung dengan tajam.

"Kapten, tadi Pang melakukan kontak dengan kapal."

Kaizo mengangkat pandangannya dari berkas di tangannya kepada Lahap. "Kau sambungkan tidak?" Ia akan murka apabila Lahap menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kata 'ya'.

"Tidak, Kapten."

Manik merah darah Kapten itu kembali jatuh pada deretan angka dan huruf pada arsipnya. "Bagus." Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. "Awasi sekeliling. Jarak kapal ini dengan Lubang Hitam tak seberapa jauh." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tangan kanannyanya, Kaizo segera pergi.

Kaizo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar pribadi miliknya. Hanya di sana ia bisa merasa tenang.

Ketika melewati sebuah ruangan, Kaizo melirik sepintas ke pintu besi itu. Dulu, setiap kali ia melintasi ruangan itu tak jarang ia mendengar suara nyanyian atau gumaman anak kecil pemilik ruang tidur itu. Bukannya ia curi-curi dengar, hanya saja suara-suara itu terlalu keras sehingga apabila seseorang lewat dapat mendengarnya.

Memori saat Kaizo masuk ke dalam kamar itu secara tiba-tiba dan mendapati pemandangan yang memalukan, yaitu si pemilik kamar sedang bermonolog tentang betapa menyebalkan memiliki Kapten macam dirinya itu, terlintas tiba-tiba. Saat itu usia Pang baru 9 tahun, belum mengerti arti ketegasan yang Kaizo berikan padanya.

Pintu otomatis terbuka saat sosok Kaizo mendekat. Tak ada yang istimewa dari kamarnya. Hanya ada tempat tidur berbentuk kapsul berseprai polos, lemari besi yang tampak dingin di ujung ruangan, dan meja yang berisi tumpukan berkas yang ditata rapih. Selebihnya tak ada interior lain.

Kaizo menanggalkan helm, jaket, dan sabuk di pinggangnya. Kemudian ia kembali menekuri tulisan berisi suatu artefak kuno yang tersembunyi di sebuah planet yang akan mereka datangi.

Ketika matanya lelah membaca tulisan-tulisan di lembaran kuno itu, Kaizo berdiri untuk meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal. Rasa ngilu di sekitar otot-otot betisnya akibat berlatih keras, kembali terasa. Jemarinya meraih cangkir berisi teh yang sudah dingin, sisa dari semalam. Kaizo berjalan pelan menuju jendela kamarnya itu.

Inilah yang paling disukai Kaizo dari kamarnya. Sebuah jendela berkaca anti peluru terbingkai di sepanjang lebar dinding ujung kamarnya. Kaizo dapat melihat pemandangan luar angkasa dari dalam kamarnya. Dan itu cukup membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Saat anak buahnya yang satu itu masih kecil, ia selalu iri dengan kamar Kaizo yang menyajikan pemandangan di sisi kapal secara langsung meski anak itu tak pernah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sambil menyesap teh, Kaizo mengira-ngira kapan lagi kapal mereka akan melintasi bumi. Mungkin dengan ia melihat planet biru itu barang sekilas, beban tak kasat di pundaknya akan hilang.

Karena bagaimanapun juga Pang adalah saudaranya sendiri.

Saudara satu-satunya yang ia sayangi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.N**

Halo, halo, ini fict pertamaku di fandom ini. Jujur, aku baru suka animasinya beberapa hari yang lalu dan maraton berpuluh-puluh episode tanpa memperdulikan kuotaku. Dan, aku sukaaaa sama Kaizo. AAAA, dia keren banget! Kece lagi, bikin kesengsem.

Mungkin karakter Kaizonya OOC /Sorry. Aku belum bisa nge-IC dia, karena adegan yang ada dia masih sedikit.


End file.
